Secret Relationship
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Lochlyn has found a potential lover but his Incredibly hostile ex girlfriend complicates things.
1. Chapter 1

Overlooking a large lake surrounded by Beautiful trees sat a luxurous house and in it lived a beautiful Female lugia named Lochlyn. Lochlyn is a very famous swimsuit model but before she was a competitive swimmer for about a year before she decided to do modeling.

Lochlyn has a Curvaceous body with a blue underside but the underside was in the shape of a one piece swimsuit,there's a pretty neat little trick she can do with that,she can change the appearance of the 'One piece' to resemble other Swimsuits like a bikini or a thong,she can even make the blue disappear to give her a totally white appearance,although she wears normal clothes out in public in her private lake she goes completely nudist unless she has someone over she's not comfortable being naked around she also has single blue stripes on her shoulders.

Lochlyn got up from her bed and stretched then she glanced at her bed and pondered what if there was a person there a male or female Lochlyn is bisexual so she has no direct preference. She longed for having a relationship but given the demands of modelling she had no time but she has a break to spend time on herself.

She hopped in the shower and felt the warm water against her skin she sighed then let her mind wonder. She imaged a male or female Pokemon fucking her very hard and licking her in places that made her shiver then she suddenly snapped back to reality and found herself sitting in the bathtub with the shower head in her hand and the water blasting on her crotch. "Oh..how'd this happen?"she wondered then she paused then got out of the shower.

She then went to her room and grabbed the blue dildo that she owned and went and stood in front of the couch "what would you like me to wear baby?"she said to a imaginary person sometime whenever Lochlyn masturbated she would act out a scene in her head she doesn't know why she does this it's mainly a force of habit.

"Just a thong,you're so kinky i like it." Then she watched as the blue of her underside transformed to resemble the shape of a thong. she did a full spin her crotch area was blue as where part of her ass while her breasts and stomach where completely white "hope you like the few baby cause it's gonna get better." Lochlyn sat on the couch and entered the dildo inside her and pumped it up and down.

Lochlyn shivered in pleasure as she went at a steady pace "that feels amazing baby." Then she went much faster causing her to curl her toes and eyes to roll back "Ahhhhh,gonna cum!" Then after a few more pumps she orgasmed "Nnnahharghah ah ah!"Lochlyn moaned gripping the couch and arching her back before plopping back down panting. "Holy shit,that's intense. Then she pulled the Dildo and placed it next to her and rubbed her eyes and stood up "I need the real thing."she simply said.

**Hour later**

Lochlyn was fully clothed wearing jeans and a Grey sweater walking down the streets of Aqua city,the city is inhabited by water based Pokemon. Lochlyn stopped in front of a restaurant that had tables outside because she spotted a male lugia he had on a black shirt and jeans.

Lochlyn immediately took a liking to him and went over and sat down in front of him "hello,Can i help you?"he asked politely Lochlyn giggled "sure can help me by telling me your name."

He chuckled "Aquarius,Please to meet you Lochlyn." Lochlyn blushed "You heard of me,what am i saying of course you have." Aquarius nodded "yes you're the cover on every Swimsuit magazine you're like the mascot."

Lochlyn scoffed "i really don't want to be let someone else have a shot." Aquarius chuckled "despite who's the next cover girl you'll always be everyone's favorite especially my friends who can't stop masturbating to your pictures."

Lochlyn blushed "glad i can make them cum." Aquarius chuckled then he gasped as he saw a female vaporeon wearing a jean jacket and pants "Oh no."Aquarius whimpered Lochlyn looked at her "Who's that?"

"My nutjob ex girlfriend Annie,i dumped her last month she was controling and down right mean now she won't leave me alone." Annie spotted Aquarius and stomped over "why aren't you returning my calls?"She asked angrily Aquarius simply said "My battery died."

Annie huffed the glanced at Lochlyn who looked ar her nervously "who's this your new fuck toy?"Annie asked with malice Lochlyn looked between her and Aquarius nervously "um we just met."

"Oh we just met,Shut the fuck up!"Annie shouted causing Lochlyn to flinch "we broke up Annie leave me be."Aquarius said annoyed Annie looked at him and grabbed him by his shirt "I say when we break up." "Maybe i should go."Lochlyn said getting up not wanting to be here "Sit down,I'll tear into you next!" Lochlyn sat down like a scolded child.

Annie glared at Aquarius with fire "when i call you answer or I'll come busting down your door got it?!" Then she turned on Lochlyn "and you...just to be clear i exactly who you are little Ms Swimsuit model,Quite frankly i think you look hideous in those."

"Every person I've talked to would disagree."Lochlyn responded meekly Annie leaned in and said in a voice that made Lochlyn wet her pants "Stay away from him,First and only warning because if you don't I'm gonna seriously damage you now get out of my sight." Lochlyn quickly nodded her head and walked away with her tail between her legs.

**Hours later **

It was nightime Lochlyn sat on the couch in her nightgown thinking about what happened she felt so embarrassed that Anna intimidated her like that. Lochlyn was taught by her father to not take shit from anyone to fight back but Lochlyn never liked violence that much she considered herself a lover than a fighter.

Lochlyn sniffed then the door bell rang she got up and opened the door to find Aquarius there she gasped in suprised as well as fear "wha..what are you doing here?!" "I came to see you to apologize for Anna's behavior today."

Lochlyn let Aquarius in while looking around for Anna who wasn't around.

"Look i appreciate you coming over to apologize but i rather not have my face kicked in by your psychopath girlfriend!"

"I'll handle her I'm working on a restraining order."

Lochlyn scoffed "yeah for you,I'll stay out of her radar by staying away from you."

"Hey i know your frightened by her but you don't have to be she doesn't have to know about out relationship."Aquarius said.

Lochlyn looked at Aquarius with some interest "Until i get the restraining order handled our relationship shall be our secret."Aquarius explained Lochlyn pondered at the idea.

"Ok that may very well work."Lochlyn said with a chuckle "Come on I'll buy you dinner." Aquarius said but Lochlyn had a different idea. "Actually I'm not hungry for food...I'm hungry for something else...something you have on your body." Lochlyn said approaching Aquarius in a seductive mannor and placing her hand on his chest.

"Come with me." Lochlyn took his and lead him up stairs to her room Aquarius began to undress himself and as did Lochlyn Aquarius looked in amazement as the blue underside of Lochlyn looked look like a bikini swimsuit "woah!"Aquarius said shocked.

Lochlyn laughed "yeah sexy isn't it,Here i change the different swimsuit appearance." Then she concentrated and the Bikini turned into a one piece swimsuit then a microkini then completely white Aquarius clapped his hands "oh there are others but no time now but which would you like?" Aquarius pondered then simply said "just stay like that."Referring to her white form.

"Alrighty then."Lochlyn said then she got on the bed on her hands and knees and Aquarius got on the bed and mounted her and began thrusting "Ohhhh goodness!"

Aquarius grunted thrusting faster and harder "oohh God that's it!"Lochlyn moaned then she squealed as Aquarius orgasmed inside her Lochlyn sighed then She strattled Aquarius and she sat on his dick and began bouncing up and down.

"Ohh yes!"she moaned Aquarius grabbed her breasts and squeezed them "ahh oohh,yes."moaned Lochlyn Aquarius thrusted his hips up causing Lochlyn to yelp. Then after about a minute They both orgasmed hard Lochlyn groaned then collapsed besides Aquarius panting.

"Oh holy shit."Aquarius said "i know."Lochlyn said placing her hand on her chest then after a while they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning**

The sun was blocked by grey clouds as it was going to rain Lochlyn woke up and saw Aquarius wasn't next to her but there was a note "Had to go to work,i had a nice time last night can't wait to see you again." Lochlyn smiled then got out of bed. She sat in the shower in a daydreaming daze thinking about Aquarius then she heard the Doorbell rang she got out and put on her pink bathrobe and headed over to the door and opened it only to find Annie there.

Lochlyn's eyes widened in terror "You must be hard of hearing."Annie said calmly but Lochlyn could hear the venom in her voice Lochlyn stammered "I..i.i don't know..."

Annie pushed her into the house and slammed the door "Let me clarify:I told you to stay away from Aquarius but no you decided to have sex with him." Lochlyn gulped "you were here last night?" "I followed Aquarius he had no idea."

Annie cracked her knuckles "you should've listened you know what I've gotta do now?" Lochlyn backed up nervously "w..wait let's talk about this." Annie punched her across the face causing her to stumble back then Lochlyn out of some instinct she punched Annie back causing her to gasp in shock at what she had done she never hit someone back before givin she has never been in a fight before. Annie looked at her with rage causing Lochlyn to run upstairs and annie gave chase.

Annie managed to catch up to Lochlyn and throw her into the bathroom Lochlyn quickly got up but Annie tackled her into the tub and closed the glass door.

She pinned Lochlyn against the wall Choking her "You think you can sleep with my boyfriend a live to tell about it?!"Annie roared "No..i..ack..I'm sorry!"Lochlyn gagged then she pressed the side of Lochlyn's face against the glass "how dare you?!"Annie yelled. Slamming her face against the glass "Ow!,You win I'll never see Aquarius again!"Lochlyn said hoping she would stop harming her Annie chuckled then growled "Oh no you disobeyed me the first time you deserve to be punished."

Then she dragged Lochlyn out of the shower and back downstairs and threw her on the couch then she took off her belt and wrapped it in a loop Lochlyn gasped "No." "Come here you bitch." Annie snarled Lochlyn quickly got up and tried to run but Annie quickly tackled her and sat on her back then she lifted her robe up and began spanking her hard repeatedly.

Lochlyn screamed in pain at each hit "Fucking piece of shit,there's only one rule in this city and you broke it!"Annie yelled between hits Lochlyn's legs kicked and trembled her ass was red and bruised greatly she cried in pain at each slap causing her legs to twitch.

Then Annie stopped "I wanna hear you say it!"Annie shouted "Ok I'll never see Aquarius again."Lochlyn whimpered then annie got off her and Lochlyn held her ass Annie walked out the door and slammed it Lochlyn sat on the couch nearly in tears she was just assaulted in her own home she was quivering with fear.

Then she went and got an ice pack and placed it on her ass "Oh god what was i thinking?!"she exclaimed in frustration.

"Ugh this is extremely humiliating,When i was masturbating i didn't have this problem just my toys and my horny imagination,What a fool i was."Lochlyn snapped. Lochlyn sighed and rubbed her eyes and glanced at her red bruised ass then she groaned then she grabbed her phone and was tempted to call the police but decided not to. Lochlyn was a very friendly girl to be around and she very easily forgiving she always lets things go.

It's why many people like her it's also why people have sometimes has taken advantage of her and she still doesn't know it.

Lochlyn got off the couch and went up stairs to her room and she went to her closet and took out a large teddy bear her mom got her for her birthday when she was 5. Lochlyn smiled at the bear "You wouldn't spank me with a belt will you?"

Although Lochlyn dreamed about loosing her virginity to the guy of her dreams but she also enjoyed masturbating a whole lot more. She would experiment with many different techniques and find new ways to make herself orgasm hard.

Lochlyn sighed then tossed the bear aside and a grabbed a pillow and layed it in the middle of the bed and layed on top of it and strattled it and started rocking her hips.

Lochlyn moaned loudly closing her eyes. "Ahhh yyyeess,this is so much better."

The bed madeoud sqeaking sounds as she rocked harder and faster. Lochlyn then changed positions and she was laying flat on her stomach and was grinding her crotch on the pillow and humping it.

Lochlyn buried her face into the bed groaning loudly "Ohhh!"Lochlyn could feel her climax rising "oh I'm cumming."Lochlyn moaned and she felt her entire body lock up as her toes curled and she breathed turned her her head half her face was buried in the bed as her eyes crossed and her mouth was open, then she sat up panting "ohh that's the stuff."

**1 week later**

Lochlyn was sitting next to Aquarius on a park bench because he had great news "i got that restraining order Annie is not to come with in 100 miles from me the nightmare is over!"Aquarius said excited Lochlyn smiled "Well that's great be sure to tell that to the next girl you meet." Aquarius smile faded.

"Annie attacked me in my own home last week and while she was doing that i came to the realization that dating isn't for me being single was technically more safer when i was single crazy ex girlfriends didn't come after me." Aquarius hung his head in disappointment but Lochlyn placed her hand on his chin to get him to look at her.

"Don't be sad it breaks my heart, even though we aren't dating we can still remain best friends right?"Lochlyn asked with a chipper smiled Aquarius nodded then hugged her "Aww."Lochlyn cooed then the broke apart and Aquarius said goodbye to Lochlyn and walked away Lochlyn sighed then buried her face in her hands in a defeated manner.

**Later**

Lochlyn was sitting on her couch fully nude masturbating with her dildo inside her she sighed "much better." then she heard a knock on the front door "go away I'm not decent unless you don't care!"Lochlyn called out with a chuckle then a young happy voice responded causing Lochlyn's eyes to widen "Aunt Lochlyn, your favorite nephew is here."

"Oh No Lonnie!" Lochlyn exclaimed in panic. Lonnie is Lochlyn's nephew her big brother is his father he was taking his wife on a Vacation for their anniversary so Lochlyn agreed to watch him for a couple of weeks which she apparently forgot.

"Hold on Sweetheart i..I'm totally not decent just don't go anywhere!"Lochlyn stammered running upstairs to her room to put on some clothes. Put on some jeans and a blue sweater and quickly ran back down stairs and opened the door and she saw Lonnie waiting patiently with a smile Lochlyn smiled warmly "Lonnie!" Lonnie gave Lochlyn a big hug "How are you pumpkin?" "Good."Lonnie said with a smile Lonnie walked in the house and Lochlyn closed the door.


End file.
